1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handbags, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved designer handbag formed by leather and fur pelt materials and including an efficient and ornamental latch mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of handbags are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a handbag is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,092, which issued to B. Haslam on May 8, 1979. This patent discloses a handbag provided with a novel strap arrangement including a pair of carrying straps having button loops at the outer ends thereof. Cooperating buttons on each of the straps enable a configuration of the strap in either a handbag or shoulder bag mode. U.S. Design Patent No. 257,081, which issued to G. Stern on Sept. 30, 1980, discloses a handbag including a pair of carrying straps and a zipper closure. A plurality of individual pockets are provided on a front face of the handbag. U.S. Design Patent No. 260,326, which issued to M. Siegel on 25, 1981, discloses a handbag including a pair of carrying straps. U.S. Design Patent No. 260,458, which issued to M. Siegel on Sept. 1, 1981, discloses a handbag including a pair of carrying straps and a flap closure. U.S. Design Patent No. 279,427, which issued to G. Emery on Jul. 2, 1985, discloses a holster purse having a flap closure. The purse is mounted on an elongated backing sheet and includes a snap fastener.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to handbags, none of these devices disclose a designer handbag formed by a combination of fur pelt and leather materials and including an ornamental and efficient latch mechanism. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of handbags, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such handbags, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.